


Happy Anniversary

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, Kissing, M/M, making breakfast, s8 doesn't exist, sheith are husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: It's their anniversary and Shiro finally achieves success in the kitchen. Everything is cooked and the kitchen is intact. He just hopes that Keith likes it.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Happy Anniversary

Shiro hummed to himself as he put their breakfast on the tray. He had carefully followed Hunk’s very specific instructions on how to prepare Keith’s favourite breakfast and was proud that he had only managed to slightly burn the toast and the bacon was slightly on the too crispy side. Still, it was the most success he had had in the kitchen and he was glad that it was today of all days that he had managed to succeed.

He continued humming as he picked up the tray and headed back to the bedroom. He gently pushed the door open and paused as he spotted his wonderful husband still sleeping in their bed. He stopped humming and smiled as he took in the sight of Keith curled up under the covers. The man was beautiful and Shiro was forever grateful that he had the chance to meet and now share his life with this incredible man.

He walked over to the bed and put the tray down on the bedside table and walked around to Keith’s side of the bed. He looked so comfortable and adorable that Shiro was loathed to wake him, especially when the two of them had struggled with nightmares after the war. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Keith’s exposed cheek. He leaned up a little and saw his husband’s eyes flutter as he began to wake. He placed another kiss on his head, then his ear, and his shoulder.

Keith groaned at being woken up and rolled over to face Shiro, who was grinning down at him. He gave a half-hearted glare at being awakened but Shiro leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips and his gaze softened.

“Morning, baby.”

Keith hummed as he stretched, “Morning.”

Shiro kissed him again, “Happy anniversary.”

Keith smiled as the two pulled away, “Happy anniversary Shiro.”

Keith sat up to get more kisses from Shiro when his husband said something completely unexpected…

“I made breakfast.” Shiro gestured behind him to the tray and Keith whipped his head around. Worry initially rushed through him but looking at the tray, he was surprised to see nothing charred and he hadn’t been woken up by the fire alarm going off. He couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth, “You made that?”

Shiro rolled his eyes. He knew he was a disaster in the kitchen and that Keith didn’t mean anything by his words, especially considering the last time he tried to cook, “Yes, and don’t worry Hunk gave very specific instructions and I did one thing at a time.”

Keith turned to him and nodded. Shiro smiled as he sat on the other side of the bed and manoeuvred the tray to be between them. He sat expectedly as Keith took a piece of bacon and bit it. To his surprise, it was good, a bit crispier than he would have liked but otherwise good. He finished it and started on the other food on the plate. Shiro picked up his own plate and began to eat. The two remained silent as they ate and Keith couldn’t believe that Shiro had been the one to make it.

Shiro began to grow nervous the longer Keith was silent, “So, what do you think?”

Keith swallowed, “It’s delicious. You did a really good job.”

Shiro beamed and leaned over to kiss Keith. The two indulged in a few kisses before pulling away.

“I love you Mr Shirogane.” Shiro said before moving the breakfast tray back to the bedside table.

“I love you too, Mr Shirogane.” Keith said as he wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him over and made him lay on top of him.

Shiro smiled down at him as Keith smiled up and it wasn’t long before the two began kissing again. They briefly heard a ‘pop’ sound as Kosmo left the room and they laughed into the kiss before indulging in each other further.

If the morning was anything to go by then this was going to be a very good anniversary.


End file.
